


Isabelle’s Journal

by DrakeWings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Diary/Journal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: Isabelle, being stuck in a wheelchair, has to go to the hospital quite often, so, Isabelle decided to write her experiences in a journal, this is one of the entries.





	Isabelle’s Journal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/gifts).

> Just a small gift for a good friend of mine, Powerranger, definetly go check them out, their stories are awesome! This is a thank you for all the great roleplays.

21st of August

I’m laying on a hospital bed in Vale, I can’t exit my bed and am stuck in the Neurology department. Because I was dumb enough to not bring any form of entertainment, I’m stuck with listening to the sounds coming from the hallways, but those are quite funny to listen to. 80% of the people in this department are elderly people with Dimentia, waiting to be transferred to a retirement home. Even with how saddening that is to think about, the upside is that most of the time, elders with Dimentia are happy throughout most of the day. 

With me in the room is a 86 year old man, Mr. Kaiser, who is no longer able to keep his thoughts to himself. So throughout the day, he keeps saying how he wants to grab all the nurses and impregnate them. While I will admit that some of the nurses here are quite hot, I at least have the self control to keep those thoughts to myself. 

The nurses don’t even have the time to make love with the patients, because they’re too busy mopping up the floor of the halls all day. That’s because all the elderly people in my department have no control over their bladder anymore, and when they have to go to the bathroom, they leave a drop of piss everywhere on the floor. And when Mr. Kaiser has gone to the toilet, the nurses might as well float into the bathroom with a canoo, but, it doesn’t bother the kind nurses in the slightest. 

Days melt together when I’m here, they go by so fast that I often forget what date it is. I’m listening to hallway cleaning and diaper changing nurses, and to all the uncensored crap that comes out of Mr. Kaiser’s mouth, and sometimes, I can’t help but laugh at it. This morning, he called a quite busty nurse a ‘fat cow’. The nurse chuckled and said she only weighed sixty kilograms, to which Mr. Kaiser replied ‘Sixty kilograms? Yeah! To your belly button! You have to count the rest too’. And so, I at least laugh every once in a while in this place. 

The nights I spend in this hospital are quite strange though, as my neighbor Mr. Kaiser, who normally brightens everyone’s morning and afternoon here, when it’s night, he’s screaming and crying, from what I could gather, he’s trying to yell out to his wife, who went to the retirement home way earlier than he did. 

Speaking of loved ones, my boyfriend will be visiting me tomorrow, and that I am very excited for.


End file.
